Child's Play: Curiosity Got Your Tongue
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Breakfast in the Bering-Wells residence gets a little awkward for a minute.


Myka and HG bustled about the kitchen, Myka pouring coffee from the coffee maker as HG's tea brewed in the pot next to her. HG walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her as she waited for her tea.

Myka turned to kiss her. "What do you want for breakfast?"

HG smirked, the tips of fingers dancing along the waistband of Myka's shorts. "I do believe I've already eaten."

Myka rolled her eyes. "Pancakes for my girls?"

HG kissed her. "Sounds lovely. I'll set the table."

She poured herself some tea and then set three places at the table as Myka bustled around getting together everything she needed and started to make batter. HG got syrup and fruit to top the pancakes with, setting them on the table and some juice from the fridge, playfully spanking Myka as she walked by on her way to call Emma down for breakfast.

Emma came running, lifting herself into her seat and dropped her bear on the table in front of her.

"Morning baby," Myka greeted her. "I'm making you pancakes for breakfast. What shape do you want today?"

"Bunnies please," Emma requested, kicking her legs happily. HG poured her some juice and kissed her on the head, smirking as she watched Myka concentrate on pouring batter on to the griddle in front of her.

"You like to challenge your Mama, don't you?" HG laughed as she sat down opposite Emma and sipped her tea.

"I got the hang of the bear eventually. I can do this," Myka reassure the room.

HG laughed, turning her attention to the sunny day outside the patio door. "It's a lovely day for an adventure. What shall the three of us do today?"

"Can we look for fairies?" Emma asked, her eyes lighting up at the possible fun they would have today.

"We could have a picnic," HG agreed.

"I need to pick some things up in town first," Myka said. "You two can see if the hardware store has that model set you ordered in yet."

Myka set pancakes on three plates, regular for her and HG and Emma's special ones and picked them up and put them down in front of her girls. "It kinda... looks like a bunny," she said as she cocked her head to the side. "I'll have to practice that one Emma. Now take Mr. Bear off the table and eat up."

HG put some syrup on her pancakes and some on Emma's plate for her to dip in as Myka sliced a banana over the top of hers and tucked in. Emma picked up her spoon and started to eat.

"Mama, I bought Mr. Bear down for you," Emma said as she stuffed pancake into her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," her mothers told her.

Myka took a sip of coffee, cutting her pancake up. "Why do I need Mr. Bear? He's yours now, I gave him to you."

Emma swallowed the pancake that was in her mouth before answering. "He looks after me when I have bad dreams."

Myka and HG exchanged a confused look. "Why does that effect Mama?" HG asked her.

"Mama had a bad dream. She cried this morning."

Myka's hand slipped and the piece of pancake she'd been cutting flew off and hit HG in the chest. They both sat there a little shocked as Emma carried on eating

"Um..." Myka didn't know what to say. She looked at HG and saw her mind filtering through responses but not finding one. "Emma, I'm okay. I... um."

"I looked after your Mama. Made her feel good again," HG told her, glaring slightly when Myka kicked her under the table. "Your mama is in good hands."

Emma looked at HG and then Myka. "No more bad dreams?"

"No, I promise baby. You don't have to worry about me, okay?" Myka assured her.

Emma finished off her pancakes unaware of the looks Myka and HG were giving each other. Looks that said 'I can't believe we got caught' and 'I can't believe you said that' and 'darling, this is sort of amusing' and 'I love when you blush like that'.

"Finished mama," Emma announced cheerily, wiping syrup from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What do you say?" Helena prompted.

"Thank you. May I be 'scused." HG smiled. It was so cute when Emma tried to excuse herself.

"Yes, you can may," Myka said having finished her breakfast. She took Emma's plate and stacked it on top of hers as Emma ran out of the room.

She turned to HG and they both laughed at the same time.

"Well, that was awkward." HG stated. "She was asleep when I checked on her."

"I can't believe that happened." Myka cleared the plates away. "And I can't believe you just bragged to our four year old too."

"I heard no complaints," HG quipped. "And apparently you were quite vocal."

Myka threw a dishcloth at her wife, who yelped when the wet fabric hit her.

"No more morning sex for you," Myka threatened. "Oh my god she heard us having sex." Mortification was written across Myka's face. "Should we talk to her?".

HG leant back in her chair, thinking it over. "She is still a bit young to understand 'the talk' but Myka, she didn't really witness anything. She thinks you had a nightmare. She wanted to make you feel better."

"I know. We have such a caring little girl," Myka sat back down in Emma's seat, picking up her bear and stroking his ear.

"We just have to be more... discreet in the future." HG added.

_So this is the 20__th__ Child's Play that I've written. This started off as a one shot and the ideas just keep coming and you guys keep reading. Many more to come but thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and following. I'm hoping to give you a big multi-chapter story about our fave family very soon! Jo Bless you all._


End file.
